In some wireless communication networks, communication may be performed during beacon intervals (BI), which may be scheduled, for example, according to a beacon and/or an announce frame.
The beacon may be transmitted during a beacon transmission interval (BTI), which may be followed by an Association Beamforming Training (A-BFT) period.
During the A-BFT client devices perform a beamforming procedure with a central coordinator.
A client device that receives the beacon frame from the central coordinator during the BTI is allowed to access and transmit during the following A-BFT in order to perform the beamforming with the central coordinator.
The beamforming may allow the central coordinator and the client device to establish a directional and high throughput wireless communication link between the central coordinator and the client device.